Invigorate
by matchynishi
Summary: Hatori finds out that relaxing is a good thing. Well, sometimes. Or maybe it's just that Kyou has remarkably capable hands... a bit of KyouHatori, yaoi.


Written for a fic exchange on LJ. My first time writing this pair, so I hope you enjoy it. :3

* * *

Invigorate

"Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Kyou had to suppress the instinctive urge to hold his breath just out of spite as he heard the detached voice. He held himself stiffly upright as he followed Hatori's directions. There was a brief moment of silence as Hatori competently checked the younger boy's pulse before raising his eyes back to Kyou, a sardonic glimmer visible in his dark eyes. "Relax, Kyou. I'm not going to give you an injection... well, at least, not today," he added, as an afterthought.

Kyou narrowed his eyes at the doctor, but nonetheless relaxed slightly just the same. Hatori allowed himself a brief moment of amusement before turning and walking back to his desk. Kyou stretched once and turned, eyes following the doctor as he sat down and busied himself with some papers.

"So?" Kyou's belligerent question produced no visible reaction as Hatori diligently continued making notes. Kyou's eyes drew together in a frown. Finally Hatori looked up from his copious notes.

"You're well and truly recovered from your fever. Congratulations." Kyou perked up at the impassive pronouncement. He grinned in triumph but it soured quickly when he heard Hatori's next words.

"Kyou, the next time you want to increase your fitness by jogging halfway across the city, maybe you should check the weather report first. And plus, you'll lessen the workload on me." Hatori looked dryly at the bristling cat-cursed.

"I'm _sorry_, all right? It's not like I _wanted_ to get caught in that thunderstorm!!" Kyou fumed as he angrily snatched his jacket from a chair. He was still scowling as he turned back around to look at Hatori. "So, can I leave now?"

"Hm?" Hatori absently looked up, one hand coming up to rub at his temples, a frown on his face. "Yes, you can go," he replied, distracted, and immediately went back to his work.

Kyou scowled a little at the abrupt dismissal and turned to go, picking up his school bag from the floor, sliding the door open. He stilled when he uncharacteristically looked back at the older man, who was sliding his glasses down his nose. Kyou stared at the clear glass, watching it even as it caught the light and flashed as a result. He was still watching as Hatori held his glasses with one hand and rubbed wearily at his closed eyes before putting them back on.

Kyou stared a bit more, and then decisively slid the door closed, turning back towards Hatori and dropping his school bag once again on the floor. Hatori opened his eyes at the sound and blinked up at Kyou striding towards him. "Was there something else you needed?"

Kyou didn't answer, but walked until he was standing behind Hatori's chair, the elder Sohma bemusedly watching him.

"You know, for someone who tells _other_ people how to be healthy, you're doing a damn bad job of it yourself," Kyou retorted, hands crossed and eyes still glaring fixedly at Hatori, although the previous antagonism was absent from his voice. Hatori pursed his lips.

"I've been eating all my meals and I can't remember the last time I got sick. I think I'm doing a better job than you, Kyou." Kyou rolled his eyes at the typical answer.

"Oh, please. You look like you haven't gotten outside in days, and if you did, a strong wind could knock you over." Kyou peered closer, searching Hatori's face. "And I'm sure those bags under your eyes are really supposed to signify that you're in the absolute pink of health," he ended, sarcasm fairly dripping from his voice.

Hatori leaned back in his chair, still watching Kyou. "Oh? And what do you propose I do about it then?"

"Close your eyes."

Hatori actually blinked at that. "Excuse me?"

Kyou stared challengingly at him, then let out a sigh. When he spoke next, his voice was softer, with something almost like grudging affection in his tone.

"Look, just trust me, all right?"

Hatori quirked a brow at the teen, then shrugged. "Fine." He closed his eyes resignedly, waiting for whatever Kyou had in mind. But he was clearly not expecting the warm touch of fingers on his shoulders, which startled him so much he nearly jumped out of the chair in startled surprise.

Kyou was not-quite-laughing. "Hey, relax." The mirth was apparent in his voice as he relayed Hatori's earlier words back to him. "And keep your eyes closed!" Hatori took a deep breath, then settled back in his chair, eyes closing of his violition as he felt Kyou's capable fingers kneading his shoulders.

Kyou's hands, strong with all his martial arts training, slowly kneaded put all the tension. Hatori felt himself slump as he dimly registered the knotted muscles easing out. The thought that he really shouldn't be wasting time like this filtered once into his mind, but that was soon washed away by the feeling of dreamy lethargy and blissful warmth that penetrated his entire body. He remained in that position, utterly relaxed and content for a few seconds more even after he felt Kyou's hands leave him, the last smooth movements seeming almost like a caress.

"Well?"

Hatori lazily turned his head towards the vague direction of the voice as his eyes fluttered open. Kyou was standing next to his chair, an expectant look on his face. "Where did you learn to do _that_?" he asked curiously. Kyou's skin pinkened slightly at the question.

"That doesn't have anything to do with... anything!" Kyou finished lamely and trailed off before fixing Hatori with a glare. "I'm still waiting, you know!"

"For what, exactly?" Hatori asked, somewhat at a loss, his brain still rather fuzzy at the edges.

Kyou growled. "And people tell me _I_ have no manners," he mumbled, before stepping even closer and leaning down towards Hatori. "So what do people do when other people help them with stuff?" he asked, a smirk tugging on the edges of his lips as scarlet eyes roamed over Hatori's face, seeming to take in every inch.

Hatori felt a spark of amusement and something else that he refused to put a name to. "They curl over and go to sleep?" he answered, lips quirking up slightly.

Kyou's eyes widened at the dry response as he realized that the older man was making fun of him. He instinctively fisted hs hands and flushed. "You're almost as bad as that damned dog," he accused, glaring sulkily at the seated doctor.

Hatori actually laughed a bit at that before looking back and nodding at Kyou. "But really, thank you, Kyou."

Kyou blushed. He looked at Hatori, relaxed and smiling and acting more human than he'd ever seen him and realized one thing. He'd like to see Hatori like this again, carefree and content, showing emotions that Kyou could not remember ever having seen in him. He _wanted_ to see Hatori... he wanted to see _Hatori_ again, smiling for _him_.

Kyou walked over to where his school bag was lying and picked it up. "I looked at the weather report before I came," he said, seemingly out of the blue. Hatori quirked a brow at him, an unasked question in his eyes.

"There might be another thunderstorm next week. _And_ probably the week after next." Kyou picked up his jacket and chanced a look back at Hatori, one hand on the door.

"Oh?"

"Yep," Kyou nodded back, not able to completely hide the small smile playing on his lips.

"And what about the week after that?" Hatori ventured. Kyou's smile broadened into a grin. There was a small silence which was broken by Hatori, his voice dry. "I suppose there could be another one then, too, hm?" he asked ironically.

Kyou grinned back, eyes dancing as he inclined his head towards Hatori. "Hatori, were you looking at the weather report, too?" he asked in faux surprise, crimson eyes wide and seemingly amazed.

Hatori smiled back in spite of himself, although it only lingered for a second before fading back into his usual unemotional mask. He leaned forward, taking a file from the desk and thumbing through it, eyes flickering briefly back to Kyou. "Well, I can't have you falling sick again after all the effort I put in making you better, now, can I?" he drawled, voice betraying no emotion.

"No," Kyou agreed, sharp eyes catching the nearly undetectable trace of amusement in Hatori's dark eyes.

"Fine, then. Come here next Tuesday after school."

Kyou slid the door open and stepped out, turning to slide the door closed, the striking red gaze piercing through Hatori's own. "Right," he confirmed, voice soft, a far cry from his normally brash behaviour. "Tuesday." And with a final smirk of farewell, he slid the door closed and was gone.

Hatori waited for a couple more seconds, staring at the closed door, before letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. He turned back to the work on his desk, lips still unknowingly curved in a tiny smile.

------End.

* * *

:D 

Review, please?


End file.
